Latidos de mariposa
by Mrs. Nouvelle
Summary: Caballero, guapo e inteligente, el perfecto heredero de la fortuna Potter. Su más grande problema, la soltería; aquella palabra y situación tan amada tendrá que irse al toparse con la paciencia de sus padres. El rojo conlleva responsabilidad. AU HG.
1. Promesas

**Latidos de Mariposa**.

* * *

Summary: Guapo, caballero, inteligente, el perfecto heredero de la fortuna Potter, el problema encontrar una esposa que sepa soportarlo…¿Pero sí no quiere una esposa?. AU HG.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: Promesas. 

- Harry James Potter Evans, es mi última palabra-

-¿Tu última palabra madre?-

Harry James Potter, el gallardo e inteligente heredero de la fortuna Potter. El hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, todo lo que decía era ley. Para todos excepto…Su madre.

Lily Evans, la mujer emprendedora, fuerte, bella, graciosa; la que logro conquistar a James Potter, ese hombre que no estaba con una mujer más de un mes…Y miren que Lily no se la dio fácil. Pero ella, esa pelirroja con carácter de mil diablos supo no sólo soportar a un Potter, sí no a toda una familia de ellos.

Lily observo con el entrecejo fruncido a su hijo, fueron choques entre esmeraldas. Harry había sacado mucho de su padre, algo de arrogancia y prepotencia, oh pero eso no iba a intimidarla, ni esa mirada fulminante verde (de la cuál heredo de ella).

-Sí mi última palabra Potter-siseo la pelirroja blandiéndole el dedo- Ya es hora que sientes cabezas ah –dijo impidiendo que Harry interrumpiera- Estoy cansada del montón de novias y toda esa fama en revistas amarillista jovencito…Te casas.

-Es mi vida-refuto Harry- Hago incrementar esta fortuna por millones.

-Cosa que no reprochamos hijo-dijo interviniendo por primera vez James Potter.

James Potter veía atentamente la pelea entre la Señora Potter´ y El hijo Potter´, sonrío. Había tanta de la personalidad de Lily y él, que Harry verdaderamente era un cabeza dura, pero esta vez por más que quisiera a su esposa Harry tenía algo de razón.

-Lo siento cariño-le dirigió una mirada dulce a su esposa- Pero esta vez Harry tiene algo de razón- Harry miro a su madre triunfante- Pero Harry tu madre también tiene razón, un día ya no vamos a estar aquí y tu hijo vas a quedar a cargo de todo, vas a necesitar un heredero.

Harry miro a su padre enojado, claro que sabía que no iban a estar ahí siempre. ¿No hace tres meses fue al funeral de su abuelo?, el desazón de la perdida aún seguía en él.

-Conozco a varias…

-Eso sí que no madre-casi grito Harry – Puedes decirme que me case, pero eso sí no me dirás con quién.

- Tienes un año Harry- dijo James serio- Un año para tener prometida, por lo menos algo seguro con quien casarte, sí no…

- Adiós privilegios-finalizó Lily- Adiós viajes, adiós todo.

- Puedo trabajar-se justifico Harry- Pero vale, un año sólo eso, sí no encuentro ni modo tendré que…

- No es sólo que trabajes o no Harry- respondió James- Es que verdaderamente te empeñes por conseguir algo de sentido en tú vida, no niego que se has responsable…Pero el dinero no lo da todo, un día vas a necesitar amor o alguien que te espere en tu casa.

Lily se acerco hasta James y le acaricio la mano.

-Es más por tú bien, que por mi beneficio hijo-dijo Lily ganándose una sonrisa de Harry- Además ya me cayeron gordas esas revistas mencionando el buen trasero que carga mi hijo.

Varias carcajadas resonaron en la Mansión Potter.

Ser un Weasley nunca fue fácil.

Esa palabra venia acompañada de pecas, cabello pelirrojo y seis hermanos mayores todos hombres.

Sí ese era el _pequeño_ problema ¿Se nota el sarcasmo?. Además claro de ser la única mujer en la familia por generaciones…Eso quiere decir hermanos, primos, padre y abuelos.

La felicidad para sus novios.

Pero no todos eran inconvenientes ya que eso le aseguraba que ningún novio se iba pasar de la raya, así mismo cuñadas con quien charlar y muchos sobrinos que consentir.

Viéndolo de esa manera no era tan malo ¿o sí?

_Casi _toda su vida había vivido en Manhatan, al decir casi es por que ella era británica de nacimiento, a los seis años se mudo allá, donde según ella su vida estaba completa.

Familia, empresaria exitosa, novio lindo, estaba completa…El cambio, sus padres.

Ellos querían regresar a su natal Inglaterra, la mejor excusa fue que William su hermano mayor se mudaba, con su esposa una francesa cabe decir Fleur Delacour, Inglaterra esta más cerca de Francia que Estados Unidos, eso y que toda la familia estaba de acuerdo, todos exceptuando ella.

Ginevra Molly Weasley siempre había sido una mujer fuerte en todos los sentidos, quizás por tener puros hermanos hombres, quizás por eso que de los pelirrojos son de cuidado.

Pero aquella vez lloro como una cría.

No sólo se cambiaba de país "_De continente_" , le dejaba la empresa a manos de su mejor amiga, iba a enfrentar mercados diferentes, y su novio la dejaba…

-Sólo falta que un perro…-se callo, no era bueno predecirlo.

La parte del novio fue determinante, quizás sí se alejaba lo suficiente de Draco Malfoy lograría olvidarlo.

La ruptura fue rara, desde el punto lógico de Ginny, y dolorosa desde el punto sentimental.

Después de prácticamente una vida de conocerse, y cuatro años en una relación amorosa se diría que estaban con un pie en el altar.

Que irónica es la vida.

-¿Café señorita?-pregunto la aeromoza.

-Capuchino-dijo ella en un susurro- Maple.

Quizás ahora que se encontraba a ¿Mil? Metros de altura veía las cosas diferentes; quizás un cambio de ambiente le vendría bien, enfrascarse en la nueva sucursal de "Weasley Corporation" le haría bien, quizás así olvidaba un poco a el Hurón (su nuevo mote) .

-Será genial Ginny-

-Claro Ron-forzó una sonrisa- Genial.

Ronald

Su hermano favorito, un año mayor que ella y el más sobre protector, accionista de la corporación encargado de mercadotecnia junto a los gemelos Fred y George, ese trío hacía maravillas a la hora de los contratos, junto a Ginny y sus demás hermanos eran una bomba, lastima que los demás se inclinaran por otras cosas fuera del negocio familiar.

William Bill´ con doctorado en cardiología casado con Fleur diseñadora de modas, con Anelís de 6 años y en espera de su segundo hijo.

Charlie, el segundo hijo; era un biólogo respetado, también viajaba con ellos a Europa, ya que esto favorecía a sus investigaciones, casado con Aída Satiné, latina igual bióloga con una hermosa hija de tres años la pequeña Emilia Weasley.

Percy, licenciado en derecho, aspiraba a una silla en el ministerio inglés toda su vida, casado con Penélope Clearwater sin hijos.

Todos triunfadores y realizados, con el mismo anhelo de volver a Londres.

-Piensa en cuantos vas a derrotar-dijo con una sonrisa Ron- Todos aquellos empresarios insulsos que caerán ante el monopolio Weasley.

Ginny por primera vez en semanas sonrío.

-Empezamos por América-dijo entusiasmado Ron- Siguiente en la lista Europa.

-Tan seguro-

-Tanto como que soy pelirrojo y tengo pecas-le replico Ron- y que tu eres un genio en los negocios.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, esperaba que fuera verdad, ya tenía bastantes fracasos (por lo menos en su vida sentimental) para ahora tener por primera vez el laboral.

-Ginevra Weasley nunca se deja vencer-se dijo así misma antes de volver a ver las nubes a través de la ventanilla del avión- Es una promesa.

(…)

* * *

N/A: Nuevo proyecto, a visperas de mis primeros exámenes... Es algo que me entusiasma, nunca había puesto a los personajes como "muggles", pero me ha llegado el ataque, eso al ver que todavía me faltaba mucho que estudiar para Álgebra. Espero actualizar rápido. 

Mañana (sin confirmar) subo un nuevo capítulo a Chocolate, y adelante va a ver mucho Ron & Hermione.

Nos vemos, no sin antes decir:

Capítulo 2: Rostros sin ¿Apellidos?

P.D. Gracias a Ginny WgPr por la corrección en el apellido de Penélope...Perdón, no revise correctamente los apellidos con el propósito de terminar rapido, de todos modos ya les dejo bien el primer capítulo


	2. En caso de odio

**Capítulo 2: **_En caso de odio:__ no grites, no corras y evita los objetos punzo cortantes_.

Le dijeron que Londres era una ciudad algo nublada, ella creía sinceramente que exageraban o lo decían de una manera meramente literal. Odiaba con toda su alma su ingenuidad al ver como el clima parecía siempre el mismo, no le gustaba lo monótono. Esa era uno de sus múltiples defectos, a veces era muy intensa para la mayoría de gente, pero ellos tenían claro que nunca debían meterse con ella en tema de negocios.

Pudiese que Ginevra Weasley sea intensa, valiente, algo torpe, enojona. Pero era endiabladamente inteligente a la hora de contratos, proveedores, transformación de materia prima y clientes, nadie con el mínimo de sentido común se metían con ella. Todos excepto él.

Harry Potter coronaba la lista de enemigos de Ginny, aquél ser tan irracional había logrado ganar su odio en menos de cinco minutos de conocerse, en realidad ella no sabría su nombre de no ser porque él era en anfitrión de la fiesta. Ginny y su familia había sido invitada por la Compañía Potter, ellos les veían como posibles socios, Ginny guardaba ciertas dudas, pero no tenía nada que perder con ir. Se había equivocado rotundamente.

La Mansión Potter era hermosa y rústica, una delicia, como se decía Ginny interiormente. La fiesta estaba copada de gente influyente, desde empresarios hasta gente del gabinete del Primer Ministro, era a la primera que asistían los Weasley desde su llegada al país. Sus padres y hermanos tenían un natural interés en los Potter, era imprescindible saber que ellos eran influyentes, cosa que les beneficiaba interiormente.

Ginny conoció a los señores Potter, ambos tan amables y educados.

-Soy James Potter- comenzó el señor Potter-. Y ella es mi esposa Lilian Potter

-Un gusto- dijo la Señora Potter a su lado.

El Señor Potter era un hombre atractivo, alto y de aspecto altivo, la melena azabache rebelde, y los ojos castaños que brillaban en sabiduría bajo los lentes. La Señora Potter era harina de otro costal, menuda y frágil, con el cabello rojo encendido y unos energicos ojos verdes.

-Un placer- respondió al saludo Arthur-. Arthur Weasley, y mi esposa Molly.

Molly hizo una breve inclinación.

-Mis hijos Bill- señalo al pelirrojo a su derecha-. Y su esposa Fleur- Bill sonrió-. Charlie y Aída- los aludidos saludaron-. Percy y Penélope- la pareja al fondo asintió cortésmente-. Fred, George, Ron y Ginny.

Ginny sonrío, los Señores Potter presentaron sus disculpas ante la falta de su hijo, ellos se sentían avergonzados ya que su familia eran los invitados de honor. Molly Weasley saltó de inmediato y repuso que perdieran cuidado, era comprensible que el joven Potter estaría ocupado atendiendo a sus demás invitados.

Ginny se dirigió a la zona de bebidas, se sentía incomoda a la falta de conocidos. Sus hermanos estaban ocupados con sus parejas, o sino en busca de ellas. Ginny escucho risas a su lado y volteó a verlos.

Cuatro hombres le veían, él más cercano a ella captó su atención. Era por lo menos treinta centímetros más alto que ella, era algo fornido, de piel clara, con gafas, ojos color verde esmeralda, y un terrible pelo negro azabache. Ginny alzó las cejas y se volteó.

-¿Ella?- pregunto el pelinegro-. Ni aunque doblaras la suma Sean, no tiene atractivo, se ve gruñona y sabes que no me gustan las pelirrojas.

Ginny enrojeció, estaban apostando sobre ella y él decía que no era bella. El orgullo de Ginny se vio afectado, y su parte menos noble exigió venganza. Pero antes de que decidiera actuar, sus padres y los Señores Potter se le acercaron.

-Harry- llamo la Señora Potter.

Ginny vio con horror como él mismo chico que la había insultado se acercaba.

-Hijo, los Señores Weasley- el Señor Potter señalo a los pelirrojos.

-Harry Potter- contesto cortésmente el pelinegro.

-Un gusto- dijo Arthur.

-Y su preciosa hija- Ginny se sonrojo-. Ginevra.

Harry se volteo a verla, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Ginny lanzo una sonrisa torcida y una mirada diabólica.

-¿Por qué no bailan?- propuso la Señora Potter.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, los señores Potter y los padres de Ginny se marcharon.

-¿Gustas bailar?- le pregunto el joven Potter a Ginny, como le había pedido "indirectamente su madre".

-No- repuso Ginny-. No me gustan los pelinegros.

Harry vio como Ginny daba la vuelta con una sonrisa, para que momentos después estuviera en la pista con Michael Corner, un rival de negocios.

Rubio.

Harry apretó los dientes, sin duda la había cagado. Su padre había hablado feliz sobre ser socios con los Weasley, pero si Ginevra hablaba de lo que, seguramente oyó, no habría esperanzas.

-Mierda- se grito interiormente.

Empezó a caminar, pero un cuchillo en el buffet se atravesó en su camino, rasgándole el saco. Tenso los puños.

Michael hacía reír a la pelirroja metros delante de él, quizás el inútil de Corner iba a conseguir lo que sus padres deseaban, un contrato con los Weasley. Ginny le miro un segundo, sólo para levantar su copa hacía él y regalarle una sonrisa burlona.

No podía ser peor.

* * *

N/a: Siento el retraso, pero la inspiración no llegaba. El capítulo es un regalo, me atrase para publicarlo, pensaba hacerlo el 21 (fecha de entrega de HP & DH en castellano). Saludos, espero traer un capítulo nuevo pronto. 


End file.
